


Back For You

by Grimecesty



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Incest, Kisses, M/M, cuteness, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimecesty/pseuds/Grimecesty
Summary: Rick goes on a business trip for two weeks and Carl hates it.Title is lowkey from One Direction





	Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Been a while. I've been working on this for a while and I was gonna make it longer but I needed to upload something! So, as an apology in advance, there will be a second part! Enjoy!

"Do you really have to go?" Carl whispered into Rick's jacket, gripping the lapels tightly in his hands. The airport was noisy, people talking on phones, the sound of rolling suitcases rolling on the floor, planes taking off. But all the sounds were muffled to Carl's ears, focusing on the sound of Rick's beating heart, closing his eyes tightly to stop the tears.

Rick had his arms wrapped tightly around Carl's shoulders, rubbing where he could softly, "I'm sorry," He whispered, kissing his head, "I have to. It's only two weeks," He pulled back and cupped Carl's cheeks gently, "I'll be back before you know it, kiddo." He smiled, wiping away a tear that fell from the boys cheek. 

Carl whimpered and gripped his coat tighter, "It's the longest you've been gone," He said softly, sniffling. 

Rick kissed his forehead before leaning his head against Carl's, "I know honey," He said softly, "I know, and I hope it'll be the only time I have to do this. Training is rare, so I think this is the only time we'll be separated." He smiled and leaned down slightly to kiss Carl's mouth softly.

Carl gave another whimper, whining when he pulled away, "I love you," He cried softly. 

Rick smiled and kissed his nose, "And I love you." He pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "Smile," He said softly, "Please?"

Carl blushed and the corner of his lip twitched before he shook his head and hid his face back into his jacket, "No," He said.

Rick chuckled. The kid was stubborn, something he definitely got from his side of the family. He pulled Carl back and poked his cheek gently, "Smile," He grinned, poking his other cheek, "C'mon," He teased.

Carl tried to kept his lips from stretching but he soon gave up and gave Rick a smile and a small giggle, making the man grin and kiss his head, "There's my dimply baby," He said softly.

Their moment was soon interrupted when a lady over the announcement called out Rick's plane and announcing it's leaving time. Which wasn't that long, making Rick sigh, "I gotta go," He said softly. 

Carl couldn't hold in the tears after that and let them roll down freely. He nodded and sniffled, "Okay," He whispered.

Rick kissed him one more time, holding back tears, "I love you."

Carl let out a small noise, "I love you too," He said quietly. 

Rick gave a small smile and waved before grabbing his luggage and walking towards his gate.

Carl closed his eyes and wiped his cheeks before sniffling and going to his car. He sat in the driver seat for a second to collect himself. People may think he’s overreacting but this is the longest he and Rick have been apart, especially since they’ve gotten so close.

Once Carl’s calmed down enough, he started the car and began to drive home.  
_________________________

The next day, Carl got up early and began to clean the house. He could've done it yesterday when he got back from the airport but he spent most of his time watching movies and laying in bed, too sad to do anything.

Carl began to do laundry before going into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. Once the clothes were in the dryer, he went to the front room and began to clean up the trash and a few on Andrè’s toys from when he babysat. 

He babysat Michonne’s baby often, especially when she’s on a regular date with Daryl. He even babysits Glenn and Maggie’s baby from time to time. 

Once the living room was done, Carl grabbed his laundry basket and went to fetch his clothes. As he was folding, the house phone rang and a jolt of excitement shot through him, hoping for it to be Rick.

He grabbed the phone and smiled as he excitedly answered, “Hey,” He said, trying to keep his excitement hidden.

“Hi, honey,” Rick said softly. Carl blushed at the nickname, “You busy?”

“Just doing some chores,” Carl shrugged and grabbed another shirt and began to fold, “Why?”

“Just wondering if you had time to talk to me while I have time.” 

Carl smiled, “I always have time for you,” He said.

“Suck-up,” Rick teased, “But flattered.” 

Carl laughed as he set all of his folded clothes in the basket neatly, “When did you land?”

“Around five, yesterday,” Rick said, “I would've called but Shane and I met up at the hotel room and we went to dinner. Then had a small meeting that lasted later than it should've and then jet lag hit so I fell asleep.”

Carl smiled as he rambled, “You’re okay, Dad, I understand,” He said softly, “I was in bed anyway. Michonne stopped by for a while but after that I watched movies.”

“Yeah? What movie?”

They started to chit-chat for a while longer while Carl began to multitask with the chores.

“So two weeks?” Carl asked, laying on the newly made bed.

Rick gave a sad sigh, “Yeah; the training will most likely last that long. They went through the stuff we gotta do and...it's a lot.” 

“Hey, you gotta be strong enough to fight the bad guys,” Carl said softly, “It's only two weeks, I think we’ll live,” He smiled.

Rick chuckled, “We will,” He was quiet for a few minutes before speaking up, “I gotta go baby, but I’ll call you later before bed, okay? I love you,” He said, “So much.” 

“I love you too,” Carl whispered, “Please be safe.” 

“I will,” Rick cooed, “Bye baby.” 

“Bye Dad,” Carl closed his eyes as they hung up before he took a deep breath. This was gonna be harder than he thought.   
____________________________

Later on that night, Carl was making a singles dinner when the doorbell rang.

Carl groaned, “Coming!” He called and walked to the door, opening it. He smiled when he saw Michonne, “Hey!” He grinned.

Michonne smiled back, “Hey,” She smile and walked in, “Figured you can do with some company,” She said.

“Definitely,” He smiled and closed the door, “I was just making one of those T.V. Dinner things if you want one.” 

“I would,” She smiled, “I can make it though, I know where everythi at.” She said as she walked to the fridge.

Carl held his hands up in surrender and smiled, “Be my guest,” He said as he sat down.

“Have you heard from Rick?” Michonne asked as she popped the plastic plate in the microwave and leaned against the counter.

“I did,” He said softly, “Called while I was cleaning. I miss him,” He said glumly. 

Michonne walked over and rubbed his back, “I know, but there are some things he can't get out of,” She soothed, “He’ll be back soon.” 

Carl nodded and took a bite from his food, “Where’s Andre?” 

“His father decided to have a ‘guy day’” She chuckle, “We’ll see how that plays out.”

“How are you two by the way? I know he's talked about making things right with you two.” 

Michonne nodded, “We’re okay. I can tell he's trying, trying to be a part of Andre’s life and I appreciate it. I just hope he means it and not faking it for Andre’s sake.” She said softly.

Carl smiled softly and grabbed her hand, “I’m sure he means it. Knowing Mike, he’ll probably go over the top,” He chuckled.

Michonne laughed softly, “You're the one talking, Rick’s over the top romantic with you.” 

Carl blushed lightly, “No he’s not,” He hid his smile by taking another bite as Michonne giggled.

“Whatever you say kid,” She smiled before taking her food out of the microwave.

Carl smiled, “Just eat your food,” He said said, smiling around his fork.  
____________________________

A week into Rick’s trip, Carl was on the verge of a small breakdown. He knew Rick would be gone a while but, he wasn’t expecting it to be this hard. Rick was his rock and being away from him for so long was torture. He missed him like crazy and needed to touch him, hug him, anything. 

Carl sighed and curled up into the couch as he looked through his picture gallery on his phone, smiling at the pictures of him and Rick.

“Miss you so much,” He whispered, lower lip wobbling. 

A second later, the front door suddenly opened, making Carl scramble up in fear, before Rick walked in, smiling, “Surprise.”

Carl let out a choked sound and quickly got up, running to him and jumping into his arms, gripping onto him tightly, “Dad,” He whimpered, “You’re back,” He whispered.

“I’m back, baby boy,” Rick whispered, cupping the back of his head and nuzzling into his neck, “God, I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you,” Carl let out the tiniest sob, gripping Rick's shirt tightly, “Please don't ever leave me again,” He whimpered.

“Never again,” Rick whispered, pulling back and cupping his cheeks, “I will never leave you that long again, ever,” He kissed his softly, pulling him closer.

Carl let out a small sound and clutched onto him before smiling, “You're back,” He whispered.

“I’d always come back for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da! Hope you guys liked it! Like I said, there will be a second part and it will be a loooot better! 
> 
> Till and time!


End file.
